Over the past decade, Redes En Accidn: The National Hispanic/Latino Cancer Research Network has built a thriving national network of community-based groups, research institutions and government health agencies to promote cancer awareness activifies among Hispanic/Lafino (HL) communities, promote training and research opportunities for HL students and researchers, and generate research on key HL cancer issues. The purpose of the Redes En Accidn Community Outreach Program is to use communitybased participatory research (CBPR) approaches to strengthen and expand an existing robust network for disseminafing health informafion, resources and policy issues among health care professionals, public health researchers and community members organizafions that serve HLs. We will capitalize on the strong existing networks already in place among and within the regions of our five collaborating institutions, the University of California at San Francisco (UCSF), San Diego State University (SDSU), University of Miami (UM), NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital (NYPH) in New York and The University Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA), to increase community cancer awareness, improve HL health outcomes, and drive social change around access to cancer care and reducing cancer health disparities in each local HL community. Guided by a public health advocacy framework,^ we will engage in a range of ongoing education and outreach activities, facilitate dissemination of cancer informafion and findings from all project-related studies into practice, and inform policy and decision-making processes to reduce cancer health disparifies among HLs at multiple levels (see Figure 1). Given the ovenwhelming need for cancer prevenfion programs tailored to HL-serving community-based organizations, the Community Outreach Program is committed to research implementation that incorporates the needs and perspectives of the surrounding HL community, while maintaining communication for prompt dissemination of study findings and protocol refinement.